The Marvelous Misadventures of Newt Scamander
by SupremeMasterOverlordKhurro
Summary: *Fantastic Beasts Spoilers* Newt, socially awkward and clumsy, has been around the world. He has been many places and seen many things. This is a collection of stories of the many places he's been and things he's seen. No particular order, some stories sad, some funny, some serious, some a mix of it all! *will include Newt X Tina eventually
1. Hungarian Horntail

**I don't think anyone could have seen Fantastic Beasts and not fallen in love in with Newt. It's just not how this works.**

 **So I decided to write a fanfiction about the many misadventures of Newt Scamander. May include some romance with Tina later on, some stories will be funny while others not so much, some family drama, fluffy things, and Nifflers. You're welcome.**

 **I do not own these characters and I apologize for any out-of-characterness.**

 **Bear with me, this first one might not be very amusing but I do plan on others being more amusing and less serious.**

It had been a hellishly long ride back to England and Newt couldn't have been happier to get off that cramped ship. The seas had been stormy, he had been nauseous and uncomfortable, and that damn Niffler got out again, nearly giving Newt a heart attack as he frantically searched for the lovable little pest all over the ship as the storm raged, only find it hadn't even left the room and was simply raiding Newt's clothes and pulling all the shiney buttons from his shirts. Again. Back on solid ground was such a relief, he almost wanted to bend down and kiss the ground, but that would look weird and he just wanted to get away from the people and back to the family manor. As annoying as his family -mainly his brother and his father- could be, they at least let him have his space when he wanted it and didn't mind Dougal walking around.

However, his peaceful return home would not last long. Even on times when he stayed home longer than normal, it was more common for something to go wrong then it to be a peaceful trip. He would either fight with his brother, who was one of the very few people Newt lost his patience with, have a disagreement with his father, get some nasty flu or something that kept him bedridden, or get hurt trying to help someone or something. And then there was that one time that he had tried to smuggle what he thought was a regular baby bird into the house to nurse it back to health, only to find out it was actually half pheonix -how that had happened, he had no idea. That had ended with him nearly burning down the whole library, much to his father's disapproval.

This time however, it wasn't something as simply as a flu or a baby bird that was half-magical. It was a dragon. A very aggressive, very large, Hungarian Horntail. How and why the dragon was right outside London was a very long story and Newt didn't technically care enough to listen to it. All he knew was that unless he could get the dragon out of there and somewhere safe, it would be killed. And he couldn't allow that to happen. If he could stop it, he would. Newt's main concern, as always, was the safety of the creature. He went home first of course, and that's where he heard about it. His parents were home, but neither knew he was there yet. He hadn't exactly left on the best of terms with his father and after the whole fiasco in New York he hadn't thought to write them that he was coming home. He apparated to the top of the stairs by his room, not quite ready to deal with them, when he overheard them talking.

"That horntail is going to kill someone! Why did they have to send Theseus after it?" His mother complained. "And with those idiot dragon handlers. There are much better dragon handlers they could have chosen to relocate it!"

"They can't relocate that beast! They're saying it's teeth are as long as a train car and that it's temper is uncontrollable!"

"They also said Hippogriffs couldn't be trained, but looks like they were wrong about that."

Newt could picture his mother standing there glaring at his father with her arms crossed. She was always a little feisty than most witches were. His love of creatures came from her, along with his longing to travel, but he not nearly as socially outgoing as she was. His grandparents all agreed that he was his mother's son, through and through. The only thing he had inherited from his father was his eye color and his hair.

Newt continued up to his old room, which was rather bare and empty. A bed, a small plant for his Bowtruckles, a perch for his owl who was likely out hunting, and a small fireplace that hadn't been used in quite some time. He laid his case on his bed, unbuckled it and climbed in, going to Dougal's bed. The sloth like creature lifted his head and stared at Newt, eyes turning blue.

"Come on, Dougal. We're back at the manor." He said, holding out an arm that one of his favorite creatures grabbed onto before swinging onto Newt's back. He climbed back out of the case and Dougal climbed off his shoulders and curled on the bed. "Right. You stay there, and I'll be back soon." He said, going back in his case and pulling out a very outdated, slightly beaten up broom. It wasn't the best and but he had used it during his years playing Quidditch for Hufflepuff at school. He hadn't used the broom since then, now that he thought about it, but didn't have much of a choice right now. It wasn't like he could borrow one of his mother's Hippogriffs and ride it away to find a dragon before his brother did. He closed his case, grabbed the broom and the case and apporated out his room to a spot down the road, before climbing on and launching himself into the air. He was a little unsteady at first before instincts kicked back in and he straightened out.

"If it's as big as they say, it can't be hard to find…" He muttered as he searched for signs of the dragon. He couldn't let his brother hurt it. It took only a few minutes before the cloud of smoke caught his attention and turned the broom in that direction. He could hear the distant rumbles of the dragon's snores. Perfect, if it was sleeping he could get into his case quickly and easily, put a calming spell on it, and get it back to an area where it would left alone.

He circled over the dragon twice, just to get a good look at the size and shape of this particular dragon. He was much more experienced with other breeds, since the Hungarian Horntail was much harder to find and much more agressive. As much as he had wanted to work with one, it was very hard to find one that he could observe without being eaten or cooked. When he didn't see however was his brother coming in from the other direction with a group of other wizards. Newt brought his broom lower, balancing on it carefully as he took his wand from his pocket, already working on wording the spell. What happened next happened very fast.

Theseus recognized his brother very quickly, even if he hadn't seen Newt since the day before his little brother left the country to chase after creatures. But the old broom that always seemed to be drifting to the left after a quidditch accident -long story short, Newt had been in the medical wing at Hogwarts for four days. Despite their rocky relationship, Theseus did not like the idea of Newt being so close to a dragon like this one.

"Newt! Get out of here!" He shouted, and dragon's eyes shot open and Theseus realized his mistake. He should've gotten closer. What was he thinking?! He had fought in the Great War, and had been be raised on a whole farm of hippogriffs! The dragon's head raised and he roared, swinging his head around. Theseus and Newt made eye contact very briefly over the distance they were at before the barbed tail of the dragon slammed into Newt and sent him flying.

"Newt!" Theseus left the others to deal with the dragon, who was now furiously roaring and spewing flames at them. Dodging these flames, Theseus wove down through the trees, until he spotted Newt on the ground, laying way too still. Newt was never still, he was always restless. Always fiddling, always on the move. Theseus landed on the ground beside his brother, tossed his broom to the side and got on his knees besides Newt. There were sticks and leaves in his hair, blood seeping through his shirt, his leg was bent awkwardly under him, and there was blood at the corners of his mouth as well. He turned his head ever so slightly towards his brother and muttered something.

"What was that?" Theseus asked.

"...bloody bastard." Newt growled, glaring at his brother through half closed eyes. He closed them the rest of the way, blood bubbling from his mouth. He groaned and lost consciousness again.

When Newt woke up again, the first thing he saw were big blue eyes and shaggy gray hair. No, no hair. Fur. Dougal was leaning over him. Dougal made a purring noise at him and seemed to smile, in his strange way, before carefully moving so he sat above Newt's head and began to look through his hair, pulling out twigs and leaves. Newt's whole body ached, and he couldn't remember what happened. He tried to sit up but gasped in pain and felt Dougal's paw on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

"Thank Merlin you're awake. Mum was gonna kill me." Theseus said, coming in from the hallway.

"What happened?"

"That horntail dragon. You saw the tail up close and personal." Theseus shrugged. "Four broken ribs, you bit your tongue pretty hard, got a huge gash across your chest, and broken leg. And a lot of bumps and bruises. Mum healed up most of it, but you'll be prettys sore for the next few days."

Newt was beginning to remember the dragon. "The dragon-"

"Dead. He was too aggressive-"

"I could've saved it!" Newt snapped at his brother, then winced pain shot through his body. Dougal made a noise in protest.

"No, Newt, you don't understand-"

"I understand more about it than you do. If you hadn't opened your big mouth, I could've gotten that dragon in my case and relocated it somewhere safe."

"You can't save them all, Newt! And I'm not about to argue it with you. Dinner will be done in an hour, either mum will bring it up to you or Dougal will." And with that, Theseus turned and left the room. Dougal made another purring sound and curled up beside Newt, content to nap. Of all Newt's creatures, Dougal was the one he had the longest. He had gotten him early on his career, rescued him right before he would've been sold to someone who would've used his pelt to make an invisibility cloak. Since then, Newt had often let Dougal wander the manner whenever he was home. If he were leaving the manor, even if it was just going to be a few hours, Dougal would go in the case and come with him.

Newt groaned, wishing he could've saved that dragon. But no, Theseus had screwed it up. The dragon was dead because of him. He curled up a little, as much as he could. His mother had started to fixed his leg already, but ribs were a little tricky. It wasn't as though he had never broken ribs before. He had fallen off Hippogriffs, fallen out of trees, been tackled by some creatures, it was nothing new to him. But that didn't make it any less painful. They appeared to be healed, or close enough to healed. They were just extremely sore. Bruised, without a doubt.

What a homecoming. Go to try to save a dragon and then get beaten into the ground by the dragon because of his idiot brother. His parents found out he was back only after his brother brought his broken body back to the manor. Oh, he was sure to get a talking-to later. Maybe he would just drag out these injuries a bit. Exaggerate the pain a little, make them decide to leave him alone and let him rest until their annoyance at him disappeared. It had worked when he was little, and had snuck out of hte manor on his mom's prize hippogriff stallion in the middle of the night, fell off and ended up getting stuck in a tree while the hippogriff proceeded to go around and breed with as many females as he could reach. Newt had only been 7 at the time, and had over exaggerated the pain the way only a seven-year-old could, for as long as it took before his parents stopped being angry at him over it. It drove Theseus crazy when he did that whenever he was little, and sure, now they were both adults, but it was still the same concept, right?

Turns out, it didn't work the same. What got them distracted from the fact that he had gone after the dragon was not the fact that it hurt to move, but the fact that he hadn't bothered to write many letters home for the past year or so that he'd been traveling.

"For Merlin's sake, Newton, why didn't you tell us you were coming home!?" His mother scolded Newt made his way down the hall towards the bathroom, slow and stiff. He winced. He had hoped to get there and back without anyone realizing he left his bedroom. "No letters for months! Last we heard from you, you said you were in Brazil and doing fine, and then nothing! That was five months ago, Newt! Five months!"

"I'm sorry, I got caught up in work-"

"Too caught up to let us know that you were okay?! What if you got hurt overseas somewhere, how would we have ever figured it out?!"

"Well as soon as someone realized my case was full of creatures, I'm sure it would be in the news."

"Don't get smart with me, Newton, I'll break that bone just the way it was." She pointed an accusing finger at him, just as Dougal came up behind her, grabbing her other hand and pulling it down a little until she picked him up. Dougal loved Newt's mom, and she loved the little Demiguise as well.

Newt put his hands up in surrender, even though he knew she would never actually do that. She would make her empty threats like that with the love only a mother can threaten someone with.

"I'll tell you about it later, promise."

His mother brought him up supper that night in his room, while Dougal once again attempted to groom Newt's hair. There wasn't much that the Demiguise could do to tame it, but he seemed to like untangling all the knots. Even if his 'grooming' sometimes made Newt's hair appear twice as fluffy. When his mother came up, she was accompanied by his father and brother as well. As he ate, he explained to them some of his adventures, leaving out the parts where he discovered that certain stings or bites -usually on himself- can cause quite unfortunate side effects such as horrible stomach cramps and the usual issues that come with stomach pains, extremely high pitched voice for several hours, migraines, the skin to change very odd neon colors changing with mood, extreme itching -which he was sure would find it's way into a prank shop someday-, swelling, hallucinated, and a huge list of other problems that he was even less willing to let slip. He even left out most of the disaster of what happened in New York, mentioning only that he got Frank home and found a really good pastry shop. He definitely didn't mention the one who uncovered Grindelwald. And forget about even mentioning Tina to them! He'd never hear the end of it!


	2. Ice Skating

**So like I said, there really wont be much order to these. They'll skip around, some stories will be in the present, some will be memories, some are for you to decide.**

 **Feel free to leave suggestions on the various scenarios you'd like to see Newt in!**

 **I do own own the wonderful characters in this story.**

 **I apologize for how boring this chapter might seem, I wasn't sure what else to do with it. Send me ideas!**

Newt was still at his parent's manner, recovering still from the dragon attack. He was sitting on his bed, flipping through some photo albums when he found the picture.

You see, Newt and Theseus did not always not get along well. Before Theseus went to Hogwarts, there had been a time when the brothers had been closer and could sit beside each other without either of them leaving with some kind of injury.

The picture Newt was looking at was from the winter before Theseus would start his first year at Hogwarts. It was cold out, snow covered the ground, and the pond in the back yard was frozen solid. Theseus loved the pond. Newt did not. While he could swim well enough to keep his head above the water, he had never been a very strong swimmer and would likely never be considered 'good' at swimming. Theseus was skilled at ice skating, and Newt had never been out on the ice. But somehow, that winter, his big brother managed to convince Newt to go ice skating with him. And what a mess it was.

 _Newt had ice skates, though he never used them. His father had hoped that getting him ice skates would encourage him to try something new and be more outgoing, but no such luck. Conveniently, their mom put a spell on them to make them bigger, so they would still fit Newt as he grew, at least to a certain size._

" _C'mon, Newt, just this once! Try it! I won't let you get hurt, I promise!" Young Theseus begged, tugging on Newt's arm. Newt was curled on the couch, not wanting to move. It was cold outside. Newt did not like the cold. Little nine year old Newt did not like many things, but the cold was near the top of the list of things Newton Scamander did not like._

" _You'll push me down." Newt protested, shaking his head._

" _I won't, I swear. C'mon, please, just this once?" Theseus begged, then grabbed his brothers skates and his wrist and dragged him out before Newt could protest. Theseus had always been the stronger of the two. Newt didn't protest, knowing his brother would not take no for an answer. "Sit." Theseus ordered once they got out to the pond, and Newt sat in the snow, dreading the idea of going out on the ice. His older brother pulled off Newt's snow boots and put his ice skates on him, tying the laces expertly before changing his own shoes. Theseus stood, wobbled for a second, before getting onto the ice. "Come on!"_

 _Newt hesitated, trying to figure out how he was supposed to stand on such narrow blades. He put his hands on either side of him, gathered his legs up under him, and shakily rpse up to his feet. He put his hands out for balance, looking so out of place in the thick winter coat and the ice skates that he almost wanted to laugh at his own shadow. Theseus came to the edge of the ice to coax him on._

" _Just take little steps, and you'll be fine." He held out his hand and Newt took it, since there was nothing else steady enough to support him. He was looking down, watching his feet as he slowly made his way to the ice. When his foot first hit it, he almost fell because it slid out from under him. Theseus caught him and held him up. "C'mon now, put your other foot on and it'll be easier."_

 _Newt put his other foot on the ice. His knees were together and he was shaking unsteadily, nervous. Under that thick sheet of ice was water. Freezing cold, dark, forbidding water. "I want to go back inside." Newt stated, but Theseus was already pulling him back further onto the ice._

" _Relax, Newt, I've been out here all winter and nothing bad has happened to me." He rolled his eyes._

" _Nothing bad ever happens to you." Newt protested, but tried to do as Theseus said._

" _Stop looking at your feet. Look at me instead."_

 _Newt did as he was told. His legs shook a little less. He was still holding onto his brother's shoulders, not sure how else to stay up. He was sure that if he let go, he would fall and the ice would break and he would surely drown before Theseus would be able to get him out._

 _Theseus slowly pulled Newt across the ice, going closer to the middle and away from the edge, doing big lazy circles, trying to make his little brother understand that it was not as scary as he thought it was. The wind blew some snow across the ice and the movement distracted Newt for a seconds, and Theseus used that second to detach Newt's hands from his shoulders and move out of his reach. For a second, Newt didn't realize. Then he looked back to his brother and realized Theseus was further away. He panicked and his arms flailed and his legs went out from under like a baby hippogriff first learning to walk, and he fell right back on his rear end._

 _He clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the rush of cold water that he was sure would consume him any second, but the only sound he heard was his brother laughing. He opened his eyes._

 _He was still alive. That was good, and he was still above the water and breathing. What a relief. He looked down, and saw that the ice was not cracked at all. There was just the smallest scratches from the skates, but nothing dangerous. All Newt's limbs were still attached and there was no blood on the ice. A shadow fell over and he blinked up at Theseus, who was grinning._

" _See, it's frozen solid. You won't fall through. Now try again." His big brother said, holding a hand down to help Newt up. Newt accepted it, pulling himself to his feet. Once he was up, his feet went out from under him again and this time he took Theseus down with him. They fell in a tangle of arms and legs, and Theseus was laughing again as he rolled off his brother and untangled his skates._

" _Up, Newt, not back down! C'mon!" He got up easily, and again offered a hand to help Newt up. This time, Newt's feet stayed where they were supposed to and he was standing again. Theseus gave him a minute to gain his bearings before he easily moved backwards. Seeing Newt's eyes get wide again he said, "Stop panicking every time I move away and come get me. One foot in front of the other. Like this."_

 _Theseus demonstrated, exaggerating a little to make it clear what Newt was supposed to do. The younger Scamander attempted to imitate the movement, and soon enough was back in front of Theseus. He grinned a little, proud to have done something right._

" _Good! Now try a little faster!" Theseus skated away from him again, and Newt set to work on moving faster._

 _That afternoon was one of the few times he and Theseus spent the day together without getting on each other's nerves. Newt was a slow learner, and he fell more times that he could count, but he did improve too. For hours, the two skated. Newt would fall regularly, and Theseus would often need to pull him back up._

When exactly the picture had been taken, Newt wasn't sure. But he smiled as he thought of how they had laughed that day, Theseus able to jump up off the ice gracefully and land smoothly, while Newt had struggled to even keep his feet under him. It had been a lot of fun, until the last time he had fallen on the ice.

 _Towards the end of the day, as Newt thought he was finally getting hang of things, disaster struck for the nine year old. As he picked up one foot to move it forward, the one remaining on the ice hit a little nick, probably from when Theseus had spun a few times. He fell forward hard, and his chin the ice and he bit his lip, hard. The rush of warm blood that filled his mouth and quickly turned the ice under him to red and pink was more alarming than the pain, which was made worse by the cold. You see, despite Newt's now indifference to blood, he used to panic at the sight of it. Never was Newt the kind to scream in fear though. No, he was silent in fear, always was. He pushed himself to his hands and knees and scrambled back from the blood, but it still coming from his mouth. He spit a mouthful out and called for his brother. "Theishiush!"_

 _He couldn't exactly speak clearly, but his brother heard him and turned around, blinking at the sight before him before realizing that his brother was bleeding. He hurried over, pulling Newt to his feet and looking at the blood that was dripping down his chin and onto his shirt._

" _Come on, to the shore." He coaxed, and lead Newt back towards their shoes. Theseus worked fast, pulling Newt's ice skates off and putting the snow boots back on. "Go inside and find mum!" He ordered as he sat down to change his own shoes. Newt turned and ran, tiny heart racing. So much blood, he didn't like blood, not at all!_

Newt couldn't remember exactly what his mother's reaction had been, as he had been too panicked at the time to focus on it. But he remembered she had fixed it and cleaned him up. He had curled up by the fire afterwards, vowing to never go on the ice again. He'd broken that vow of course, he had chased several creatures out onto frozen ponds and lakes without a second thought, including recently in New York. But that didn't mean he liked it, it just meant he had outgrown that original fear of the frozen water just as he had outgrown his fear of blood.


End file.
